A soccer game
by Once-upon-a-writer2176
Summary: Lloyd loses his soccer game, so Garmadon takes him out for ice cream.


Garmadon settled down on the cold metal seat, getting comfortable for the soccer game. "Go Lloyd!" He cheered, waving his hand in the air. Lloyd paused and glanced at him, smiling all the way. The ref blue the whistle and the game begun, the other team got kick off but Lloyd's team quickly stole the ball back from them.

The dragons (Lloyd's team) as they were called, facing off against the Serpentine. A truly worthy match if Garmadon did say so himself. "Woo!" He stood up when Lloyd approached the goal with the ball. Children's soccer balls were so tiny, he could barely keep control of them when he tried because of it. Swish! The ball bounced against the net in the goal and Lloyd shouted,

"Hurayyy!" Passing out high fives to everyone on his team.

"Ya Lloyd! You go buddy!" He watched them reset into their formations. The other team's ball again. This time though, the Dragons didn't steal the ball away from the other team and they scored almost a minute after kick off. "Oh! That's ok Lloyd! You got this!" Lloyd looked a little down at the goal but kept his head up, he was sure he'd get another goal.

But then, the other team scored, again, and again, and again. Garmadon leaned back annoyed that his son was losing, he hated seeing him so upset. "Hmmm." Just as one was about to get another goal a parent yelled at a the child dribbling, confusing him, so he stopped. Lloyd came by and stole the ball away, dribbling back down, passing all defenders and making a goal!

Garmadon clapped, "There you go you're coming back around buddy-!" The whistle blew. The game ended. 7-2, it was awful. Lloyd walked over to Garmadon and hung his head. "Hey, little man, don't look so discouraged, you played great today!" He patted him on the back.

"Then how come we lost?" His lip curled up and he picked him up.

"Sometimes things just work out that way. But it's nothing to cry about, I'm sure you'll face them again and then you can show them what you're really made of!" He ticked his tummy and he giggled, smiling again. "How about we go get some ice cream? I think you've earned it." Lloyd nodded his head eagerly. He buckled him into the car and got in the car himself.

He looked back at Lloyd and grinned as he started the car. They arrived at the ice cream shop and Lloyd got two scoops of birthday cake with sprinkles, Garmadon getting two scoops of mint chocolate chip.

"Thank you daddy!" Lloyd said before gobbling down his ice cream. He smiled and looked away remembering the parent that yelled at the child, causing him to not get another goal and for Lloyd to score.

"Hey Lloyd, can you keep a secret?" Lloyd took his head out of the ice cream and nodded. "You know how that player stopped right before he was about to shoot?" He shook his head again. "Well that was because... You were so intimidating to him! He got so scared and froze!" Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Really!?"

"Ya, I could see the look on his face, you terrified him!" He ruffled his hair.

"Well that's what he gets for thinking he could beat me!" He grinned from ear to ear and Garmadon kissed his cheek.

"Ya, you sure showed him!" He held up his hand and Lloyd have him a high five. "Hopefully when you grow up you'll be just as good at everything as you are at soccer." He took a bite of ice cream.

"But I want to grow up to be like you!" He shouted. Garmadon was shocked at this,

"Me? No, you don't want to be like me." He shook her head.

"Yes I do! You're so nice and kind and fun to be around! I want to be just like that!" His innocent face made Garmadon's heart melt.

"Such determination." He thought. "You know what Lloyd, you grow up to be whoever you want to be, I know no matter what you'll grow up to right at long as you stay the cool guy you are now you'll have lots of friends and girls will go crazy over you!" Lloyd scrunched up his nose.

"Ew, no. Girls are gross!"

"You'll think differently some day." He chuckled and got up out of his seat. "Come on, mom wants us back home in time for dinner, you can take your ice cream with you." Lloyd wrapped one hand around the cone and the other grabbed his father's hand. "I hope he never grows up to be like me..." He swooped him up and kissed him several times on the cheek and head only for him to squeal and wipe them off. "I love you buddy."

"I love you too daddy." He kissed her cheek.


End file.
